1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a magnetic resonance apparatus for examination in a teeth and/or jaw region of a patient, the apparatus having at least one basic magnet to generate a constant basic magnetic field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance apparatuses for examinations in the teeth region and/or jaw region of patients are used by dentists for treatments only if such magnetic resonance apparatuses have an especially compact and cost-effective design.